


Fuckin' butterflies, man

by para_dox_normal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Coffee, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Sassy, Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sleep Deprived Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, We Are All Alya Césaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_dox_normal/pseuds/para_dox_normal
Summary: Marinette was running on four cups--now she was on her fifth--of coffee and one-and-a-half hours of sleep. She would not take Lila's crap.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 1294
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Fuckin' butterflies, man

Marinette was running on four cups--now she was on her fifth--of coffee and one-and-a-half hours of sleep. She would not take this crap. Hawkmoth had kept her up all night with a nightmare akuma and now she was angry at Lila because of her nightmare reopening all her wounds about everything having to do with Lila. 

She dodged three akumas last night too.

And on her way to school she had to stop to purify another one.

She was _this close_ to snapping. Or not. At this point she couldn’t tell.

Marinette arrived at the classroom a respectable eight minutes early, which was strange for her. She had slept for an hour and a half before the akuma alarm and Tikki woke her up, and after dealing with the akuma and Nightmare-Lila, she hadn’t been able to get any sleep at all. She swore that if that liar lied again less five minutes past Marinette's arrival, then she would screw Adrien’s advice and let all hell break loose.

So naturally, Lila lied less than five minutes past Marinette’s arrival.

In fact, she had been in the middle of lying to Marinette’s classmates when Marinette walked in the door.

Marinette saw and heard what she was saying, and threw her bag (not the one with Tikki in it) into a wall. It hit the wall with a bang, and it thumped to the ground. The class had become dead silent. Marinette walked up to her poor bag, picked it up, and calmly sat down at her back-row seat next to the window. It was cracked open, and she laid her head on the desk, enjoying the crisp morning air while taking occasional sips of coffee number five.

The class was still silent, and no one knew what to do.

They watched as an akuma slipped into the class through the window.

They were about to panic as the black butterfly sank into the pink-obsessed fashion designer’s coffee cup.

They heard Marinette mutter something along the lines of, “Screw off Butterfly man.”

Then they watched as Marinette finished her fifth coffee and ripped the cup, releasing the akuma, and kept watching as she dropped the remains of the cup into a trash can in the back. Then she trapped the evil butterfly in a small jar she kept in her smaller bag(the one that she didn’t throw/the one with Tikki in it) just in case an akuma came for her when she wasn’t able to transform.

Then she just sat down, placed the akuma-in-a-jar in front of her, and laid her head on her desk.

Alya was the first to speak. “...Are you _okay?_ ”

All she got in response was, “Fuckin’ butterflies, man.”


End file.
